I'll Help You
by nachonaco
Summary: When Kim has an accident, can Ron and a friend help her when Drakken tries to take over the world?  PG to be on the safe side.
1. Default Chapter

I'll Help You  
  
It was a normal night for me, Kim Possible. I had just traveled to Nigeria to defeat Duff Killagan again. It was around 3 o'clock in the morning, and I was dead tired. I crawled into my bed after kicking my shoes off, and I fell asleep. "This is just too perfect," a voice whispered as I, half-asleep, pulled the purple covers over my body. There was a weird sound, like a swish, and then I remember nothing.  
  
My mother came upstairs later that night (Or so I'm told after this ordeal). "Good night, Kimmy.Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "Honey, could you come here? There's something wrong with Kim!" I couldn't breathe and my skin felt like it was on fire. Twenty minutes later, I was lifted into an ambulance, and I opened my eyes. "Mom?" I said weakly, and then passed out again. The hospital was very busy, as it usually is. "Fifteen-year old female, lacerations to the chest, back, arms, and legs!" A paramedic screamed frantically.  
  
I'm going to die, I thought. When I woke up, I was hooked up to an IV, a ventilator, and a heart monitor, just in case whatever attacked me had gotten to my heart. Spiritually, they had succeeded. I leaned back on my pillow, noticing my red hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, grabbed the TV remote and switched it to the news. "And, in other news, teen hero Kim Possible is hospitalized from an attack in her home. Police believe." In disgust, I turned it off.  
  
Over the next few weeks, I had to go through physical therapy, along with some other kids who had been in accidents. Katie was the most likeable of them all: she had beautiful long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and teeth that seemed to always be curved up into a smile. She was paralyzed. I caught up with her later that night and we went into her room. She offered me a Twix bar, and handed it to me. "Hey, you look familiar." She finally broke the silence.  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm Kim Possible."  
  
"I've always wanted to meet you."  
  
I had never met anyone quite like her before. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." She blushed. "So, what's it like to."  
  
"To be a teen hero?"  
  
"To be able to walk."  
  
I stared at her for what felt like hours. "Um.it's.uh."  
  
"I was paralyzed before I learned to walk. When I was a baby, we had a house  
  
fire and my mom was trying to get me out of the house and she tripped down the stairs  
  
and dropped me."  
  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry."  
  
"No really, it's all right."  
  
"Anyway, it can be."  
  
"You don't have to answer my question if you don't feel like it." 


	2. New Friend

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, and I wanna say that Kim's line "It can be." Should have been "It can be." Sorry! -naco  
  
P.S.: I just wanted to let everyone know, I'm not depressed or anything, I just like writing this kind of material. I WILL have comedy stories sometime! I'm VERY good at that.  
  
Later that day, I called Wade, via my Kimmunicator. "Wade, do you have anything from the DNA analysis?"  
  
"Yeah. It was Shego."  
  
"Crap. Did the police ever catch them?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"No. Apparently, they keep moving every day, and there's no energy signature to trace."  
  
"Well, there goes my shot at stopping them." I flopped down into a chair. Just then, Ron came in. He was a handsome boy, but his face was dotted with tears as he softly whispered, "Hey, KP."  
  
"Hi, Ron." "How ya doin' so far?" "Been better. I made a new friend." "Who's that?" "Katie." "Cool." "Um, yeah." "I just wanted to say." "Yes, Ron?"  
"Ronnie, honey! Time to go!" Mrs. Stoppable poked her head through the doorway.  
  
"Be there in a minute, mom."  
  
"All right."  
  
Then, Ron left. I situated myself in a wheelchair and wheeled to Katie's room. I knocked, and she answered. "Come on in, they just brought over some lunch, chicken soup."  
  
"Thanks," I replied. "Great for the soul."  
  
"The books are even better." She handed me a copy. "Keep it as long as you like."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The next thing that happened was my Kimmunicator beeping. I pulled it out, and Katie exclaimed, "Wow, that's cool!"  
  
"Wait until you go on the mission. THAT'S the most exciting part." I smiled.  
  
"I would love that." 


End file.
